JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Quest for the Color Meister
JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Quest for the Color Meister is a game released by Knowledge Adventure in 2007. It is the second grade level entry in the JumpStart 3D Virtual World series. The plot surrounds all of the characters going back to JumpStart camp after the events in JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town. In this game, a mysterious person that goes by the alias 'The Color Meister' begins to steal the color from certain parts of JumpStart World and goes on to hide it in a chest. The player must complete different challenges to unlock the chest. Characters Main *Frankie *Hopsalot *Eleanor *CJ *Kisha *Pierre *Botley *The Color Meister Secondary *Trixie *Pops *ZuZu *Tiffany *Nigel *T-Swift *Isabella *''Grizzly McGuffin'' *Ivy *Coach Bailey *Cappy *Jean Claude *Spitz Creatures *Hoverflies - A species of insect that can be caught with a bug net. *Twirly Whirlies - A species of marine animal that can be caught with a fishing net. *Squish Fish - A species of marine animal that can be caught with a fishing net. *Petz - The player can buy a dog, cat, or pig. The player will need a pet to complete some missions in order to obtain Petz. Shields In this game, the player has to earn 12 shields. Doing certain activities earns the player a piece of a shield. When the player earns the last part of a shield and the Super Gem for playing learning games, they can move on. The 12 shields are (in order) #Training - When you complete this shield, you learn the basics of the game. #Challenge - When you complete this shield, 'The Color Meister' is introduced and he/she steals the color from the Tree of Knowledge. #Strength - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from Friendship Park. #Encouragement - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from Dinosaur Raceway. #Nature - When you complete this sheild, he/she steals the color from Ivy's Meadow. #Culture - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from JumpStart Town. #Wisdom - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from Sunny Shores. #Loyalty - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from Spiral Mountain. #Responsibility - When you complete this shield, he/she steals the color from Stone Valley. #Courage - When you complete this shield, The Color Meister's home is revealed; he lives in a place called 'Color Valley', which can be accessed by the hole in Cappy's ship. Also, The Color Meister's identity is revealed; his real name is Stanley. Stanley explains that he accidentally locked all of the color in Color Valley in a chest that only a true hero can unlock and that he was testing you this entire time (in the hope that you are the true hero). #Vision #True Hero References Category:Games Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:Second Grade Products Category:2007 Releases